History of Vegetasei: Part III
by Tofu3k
Summary: The history of the Saiyan race, in AU format.


Here is the third installment of my History of Vegetasei. I am sorry it   
took so long to get out, but real life does have a way of interfering.   
Again I extend the usual disclaimers. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Saiyans were an incredibly powerful race of beings. Not   
many other beings rivaled their strength, most never even came close.   
Even the weakest of Saiyans could take on the strongest of another   
race and beat them in an one on one combat fight. Saiyans also had   
the ability to increase their power levels in several ways, which also   
gave them an edge. There were three major ways a Saiyan could   
increase his or her power level that the Saiyans on Vegetasei knew of.   
The first two increased the power level by small increments, while the   
third, increased their power level significantly. The story of the first   
Super Saiyan reached legendary proportions as it was past down from   
generation to generation; the story has it that it was due to this third   
method of increasing ones power that the first Super Saiyan came into   
existence. However the power was so eradicate and unpredictable that   
he did not sustain it for very long, even in oozaru form, before   
erupting in an explosion of power, thus ending the life of the Super   
Saiyan, but not the promise it invoked in the minds of all the Saiyan   
race. Fighting was the life breath of a Saiyan's essence, and along   
with that came the notion of a warrior's honor of dying in battle. So a   
Saiyan warrior was likely to use all possible methods of increasing his   
power level, each warrior, no matter what class, attempting to attain   
the legendary status of the first Super Saiyan.   
  
The first method was the smallest power raise of all three,   
and this was by simply eating. This was due to the Saiyans   
metabolism, because the nutrients from the food were completely   
broken down by the time it reached the stomach, they were   
immediately absorbed into the blood stream in the small intestine.   
Those materials that were unabsorbed by the intestine were   
exterminated in the same manner as our digestive track, only Saiyans   
had more efficient metabolisms in that they did not create very much   
waste product. The energy gained by the ingestion of food , was   
almost immediately available for use and had almost restorative   
powers.   
  
The second form of increase was through just plain old   
fighting. By the mere act of training and sparring others, a Saiyan   
was able to slowly build up his power level. If he trained particularly   
vigorously and pushed the envelope, than the power gain could be   
greater, but was not as great as the final method. Training of course   
was the Saiyans mainstay, while if a Saiyan was not training for a   
battle they were partaking of one. Some third-class warriors were   
even known to reach the warrior-class status, after fighting in so many   
battles and surviving. However, it was rare for any Saiyan warrior to   
reach the level of an elite, unless they were born to it, although it was   
not completely unheard of. By training hard and fighting many battles   
a Saiyan might increase his power level by nearly half of his original   
power level.   
  
The third method was the deadliest and the main cause of   
death in battle among Saiyans. The main philosophy on Vegetasei   
was one identical to one found on Earth, it was as follows: What   
doesn't kill you today, makes you more powerful tomorrow. Another   
version of this philosophy was 'Finish your opponent, and reap the   
reward, or be the one finished, and see the next dimension'. By   
coming close to death, a Saiyan once healed would increase in power   
by half of his original power level instantly. In other words a Saiyan   
with a power level of 2,000 would increase by 1,000 after a near death   
experience and recover with a power level of 3,000. The only   
condition to this is the other opponent has to be of a higher power   
level than the power level of the Saiyan that is defeated. So for a   
Saiyan to come across someone of a higher power level and survive a   
near death situation was practically unheard of. Indeed it wasn't until   
the Saiyans met up with King Cold that they ever met any being more   
powerful than they own king. And it wasn't until after they were   
formally part of the Planet Trade Order that this third method was the   
cause of the Saiyans extermination by the hand of Frieza.   
  
Most beings in the Universe have a fixed power level at birth.   
Some races were adept at hiding their true power level in multiple   
forms they could change at will, such as King Cold and his sons, these   
beings were known as changelings. Other races could suppress their   
true power level, until they tapped into it by powering up, but they   
could only go as far as their birth power level allowed them. Still   
others were considered were-beings. Were-beings could only change   
their power level at times when they are forced by natural events in   
their bodies, usually attune to an environmental factor, such as the   
moon, to transform into an alternative form. The Saiyans would   
undergo such transformations when they became oozaru, this was due   
to a stimulus received from the waxing period of a moon by their tail   
glands. The tail glands would then secrete a type of hormone that   
triggered the transformation process, by activating primitive genes that   
would otherwise stay dormant. Of course if a Saiyan's tail were   
removed this would prevent the oozaru form from occurring. It was   
due to this transformational process that Saiyans were categorized by   
others as only were-beings, and not by their true power mode. Only   
Saiyans and a few others, such as humans, to a small extent, and   
namekians, have the ability to tap into a core essence that could enable   
the being to reach an even greater, sometimes unlimited, source of   
power than their birth power level. It was this error in labeling that   
allowed the Saiyans to become members of the Planet Trade Order and   
not to be immediately destroyed by King Cold.   
  
  
As King Cold's ship headed to the planet Arkoza, only three   
days away, the Saiyan captain floated inside of a rejuvenation tank,   
gently being healed of all his wounds. It had taken only a day in a   
half for the worst of the captain's wounds to be healed. The medical   
technicians were amazed by this ability to heal so fast. After the   
second day the captain was becoming more coherent of his   
surroundings. Meanwhile, in his chambers King Cold was relaxing   
with a glass of Clarvion wine, as he thought over the implications of   
his most recent adventures.  
  
"Damn the Arkozian nuisances! It will be a shame to lose all   
that excellent technology. Oh well, I must make an example of them   
to the others, who might try to circumvent me and find new means to   
acquiring planets." King Cold pondered, taking a long sip of his   
wine. "Ahh, but who are these Saiyans? Where do they get their   
strength and fighting stamina. If I could only outfit all of my ships   
with these creatures, I would surely be more productive then I am   
already, and perhaps more feared. They do not seem to have a very   
large thinking capacity, which can only mean that they probably do   
the bidding of a leader. Hmm." Taking another sip of wine, "I must   
find out more about the Saiyans and their culture, perhaps, yes, that's   
it, perhaps I might find a way to make them an offer they can't   
refuse." At this King Cold gave a slight chuckle  
  
While King Cold was musing about the Saiyans, the Saiyan   
captain was stirring in his rejuvenation tank. With a start, he awoke,   
opening his eyes wide, he was surprised to find himself immersed in a   
liquid. "Is this the other dimension?" he thought out loud. At the   
sound of someone shifting in the rejuvenation tank, the technician on   
duty stepped over to the tank to see if the Saiyan creature had awoken.   
Catching sight of the blue with big orange spotted being the Saiyan   
captain again started, realizing the he was actually still alive. As the   
medical technician inputted the finished sequence to drain the rejuv   
tank, a hand crashed through the observation window of the tank and   
grasped itself around his neck. Snapping the creatures neck in two,   
the Saiyan captain punched the rest of the way out of the apparatus.   
The liquid gushed out over and past his feet as he stepped out.   
Looking around, he noticed the flashing red lights overhead and a   
deep beeping sound resonating around the room. He began to realize   
that he was standing inside of what seemed to be a medical facility,   
and he wondered, 'why would someone would want to heal me?…   
Unless they had plans to torture information from me. Well I will   
have to show them that an elite warrior, brother to the king, is not   
someone to be messed with.'  
  
Just as he finished this thought, a small armed squadron of   
what looked like soldiers came huddling into the medical room.   
Pointing their blasters at him, they stepped aside to allow another   
soldier pasted. This was someone the captain recognized from the   
battle.  
  
"Well Saiyan, it looks like we didn't beat all the spunk out of   
you while on planetside. ( Hee Hee) I guess we'll have to change that!"   
Dodoria taunted, he charged up a ki blast in his right hand.  
  
"You stupid pink blob! You will not find me so easy to trick   
with your puny efforts at fighting this time around. Your first mistake   
of healing me, will also be your last!" And with that he rushed   
Dodoria, knocking his shoulder right into Dodoria's stomach.   
  
Offset from the sudden attack from the captain, Dodoria tried   
to elbow the Saiyan's now exposed back. However, he was not fast   
enough, and as his elbow went past the point were it would have met   
the captain's back, a fist slammed into the right side of his face and   
sent him flying through the wall of the medical facility and back into   
the hall he had just vacated to enter the medical room. Making a large   
indent into the opposite wall of the hallway, he quickly recovered to   
block another fist from impacting his side for a vicious kidney punch.   
Holding quick to that fist, he followed through by catching the other   
fist that was suddenly aimed at his face. Grunting from the   
unexpected effort of holding the Saiyan in a battle of strength, Dodoria   
was surprised to find the captain to be so much more powerful than he   
was in their original fight. Although the captain was still no match   
for Dodoria's birth power level, he did have the element of surprise on   
his side. And with that the captain relaxed his press forward toward   
Dodoria, and allowed Dodoria to extend his own intended movement   
forward to overpower the Saiyan. In doing this maneuver, Dodoria   
was again thrown off balance allowing the Saiyan to knee Dodoria in   
the stomach, and with the force of the move, throw Dodoria into the   
opposite wall the hallway breaking the hand holds.  
  
A voice pierced through the adrenaline pumping through the   
captain's ears.   
  
"That will be enough, Saiyan!" King Cold spoke with the icy   
touch of one who has ultimate power and authority.  
  
The captain turned toward this source of loathing with   
complete contempt. King Cold fixed him in the eye, allowing him to   
know that no matter what the captain was thinking of doing, he would   
not be allowed the time needed to execute it Even with this threat, the   
captain rushed forward seething in the absolute rage. Just as he was   
about to do a flying knee to the temple kick, two beams of ki escaped   
from out of King Cold's eyes and pierced the captain's chest, leaving   
in their wake two bleeding gashes cut completely through the captain's   
body. Stopped mid-jump, the captain's body fell to the floor, with a   
resounding thump, dead.  
  
"Arrogant animals, Saiyans." King Cold said almost   
thoughtfully. Looking over to where Dodoria was now standing in   
dejection, he directed, "Dodoria, meet me in my office chambers in   
five minutes, after you have dispatched a clean up team to fix this   
mess." He spoke in an air cool boredom, that everyone who ever came   
in contact with King Cold knew immediately to fear.  
  
Sweat rolling off his neck, Dodoria just sank into a deep bow   
of submission, and did not straighten up until he knew that King Cold   
had left. He then immediately dispatched a clean up crew with   
mechanics to fix the damage that had been done to the medical room   
and hallway, as well as clean up the remains of the now deceased   
Saiyan captain. Before leaving to attend to King Cold, he turned to   
the dead Saiyan, prepared a ki blast and sent it to completely decimate   
the remains, leaving only scorch marks where it once lay. "Humph!   
Damn Saiyan dog!" grunted Dodoria and he turned and headed toward   
King Cold's chambers.  
  
King Cold was sitting in his command chair, as Dodoria   
walked through the sliding door of the Overlord's chamber. Casually   
looking up from the computer readout that he was browsing through,   
King Cold pushed the computer screen to the side of his chair.   
Dodoria humbly approached the seated lord, "Sire, I came as soon as I   
could." He replied as he sunk in to a deep bow.  
  
"It seems to me Dodoria, that you have become lazy in the   
fortunes my company has brought to you." King Cold began, with a   
sarcastic air.  
  
"My lord?" Dodoria responded not feeling optimistic.  
  
"Shut up, you ignorant buffoon!" King Cold snapped, as he   
rose from his chair. Dodoria shrank even further in his bow, almost   
huddling on the floor now in fear. King Cold turned and walked over   
to the large bubble window that looked out into the vastness of the   
galaxy as they sped through it. Pausing for a couple moments, to let   
the effect of his anger sink in to its pinnacle. King Cold continued, "It   
was apparent to everyone on this ship that that dog of a creature,   
known as a Saiyan, had you bleating like a stuck pig all over MY   
corridor only a few moments ago."  
  
"I…I'm sorry my lord, I was caught off guard and .."   
stuttered a fearful Dodoria.  
  
King Cold raised his finger in warning. "Next time you   
speak, you will no longer be in this dimension, Dodoria." Dodoria   
sank to lay prostrate on the floor, which with his bulk was nearly   
comedic. King Cold turning his face to look over his shoulder at   
Dodoria, and smirked in amusement. Turning completely, he walked   
back over to his seat and eased himself back into the comfort of the   
chair. "Yes, well it also seems to me that perhaps I have been remiss   
in giving you more challenges to deal with, that a low level animal can   
come out of no where, and almost best one of my most powerful   
soldiers out of sheer ability to fight." King Cold said as he stared at   
the quivering pink tub of lard in front of him. "Well then I am going   
to have to amend that mistake by sending you to my son, Frieza, I am   
almost certain he will find plenty of challenges for you to partake of in   
the Darmina Quadrant." This statement elicited a whimper from the   
pink mass. "Yes, I know he is quite the taskmaster, my little Frieza, it   
makes me proud to have such a ruthless conqueror in my youngest   
son. While Coola takes care of the diplomacy, Frieza takes care of the   
harder to acquire planets. I couldn't ask for a more adorable   
children." King Cold went on with a look of fatherly pride on his   
face. "So Dodoria, once I have seen to this little unpleasant matter   
with the Arkozians, we will go back to Cold Base Station, and from   
there you will be sent to Frieza. Think of it as a reprieve for your   
ineptitude, I am almost positive my son will not be nearly as forgiving   
me. Now leave!" And with a flourish King Cold twirled his   
command chair to face the huge window.  
  
Dodoria laid prostrate for another moment and then crawled   
backwards to the door and crawled completely out of the chamber as   
the doors slide open. When doors slid shut again, he breathed a   
shuttering breath, and sat back on his knees. Staring at the door now   
shut in front of him, he let another whimper, 'Frieza!' was the only   
coherent thought his mind could form. He slowly got up and wound   
his way through the corridors of the massive ship, until he came to his   
quarters. No one dared speak to him, as they viewed the horrified look   
on his face when he pasted them. As the door to his chamber slid   
closed behind him, Dodoria fell forward in a dead faint.  
  
  
Meanwhile on planet Arkoza, the Arkozians ate and drank   
and slept, completely unaware of the danger that was hurtling towards   
them at warp speed. At the same time on Vegetasei, the current king   
of Vegetasei was getting the latest report on the team that he had sent   
to the planet the Arkozians had wanted him to get them in the barter   
agreement.   
  
"Your majesty, I have not heard any messages from the   
planet. We know that their radios are receiving our incoming   
messages, but they have not responded to our inquiries." The third-  
class scientist soldier reported, with his arm and fist to his chest in   
deference to his king.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" asked the king.  
  
"About a week, we at first thought they might have been too   
busy purging, but they would have responded by now, unless…" the   
soldier trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?!" exclaimed the king. "I sent my own brother,   
Maizu, to see to this purge personally. I know he would not fail me!"  
  
"Yes sire, he is the second most powerful among us all. You   
are right, we should not have bothered you with this." The third-class   
soldier replied, bowing and taking steps back as to leave.  
  
"Hold!" The king stopped the soldiers retreat. "Give it two   
more days, and by then if Maizu does not report then I will look into   
this personally!" With that exclamation, the king stood and strode out   
of the throne room, exiting from the side to his royal wing in the   
palace. As he strode through the long hallway to his sitting chamber,   
he was deep in thought.  
  
'Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all to get   
involved with those Arkozians.' Thought the king. Entering his   
sitting room, he walked to stand in front of the large fire place. 'I   
knew there was something that pathetic excuse for a leader was   
holding back.' He walked over to a large wooden chair, adorn only   
with a simple deep rust colored cushion on its very seat. Sinking into   
it he continued his train of thoughts. 'Perhaps I should have sent a   
large team, with Maizu, after all we did not know what kind of   
technology the inhabitants had, besides what the swindling Arkozian   
said they had. I should have never trusted that weakling!' He gazed   
angrily into the flames of the fire before him. Rising from his seat, he   
again strode to the fireplace, leaning his forearm on the high mantel.   
'Well the House of Corn did not take over the name of Vegeta over   
200 years ago to be defeated now. I will find out what has happened   
in two days, and if there has been any foul play on the Arkozians' part.   
They will know my wrath!' He pushed away from the mantel in fury,   
and strode to the door of the chamber. Heading to the dining hall, he   
decided it was time to eat something, so that he could begin a new   
training session.  
  
  
Two solar systems away King Cold was on the final approach   
to Planet Arkoza.  
  
"My lord, the Arkozian Ambassador to the Planet Trade   
Order is now on you com board."   
  
"Well, well Bodi, it is good to hear from you after all this   
time." King Cold spoke with an air of graciousness at the image of   
the ambassador on the front com screen.   
  
"Yes, your lordness, I was not expecting to hear from you for   
another five years!" Responded the Arkozian glibly.  
  
At that response King Cold's smile widened, around him his   
crew began to grow sweaty. "Now Bodi, you know I always look out   
for the benefit of my clients, otherwise I wouldn't be in business, now   
would I."  
  
Ambassador Bodi, blinked at that remark, starting to visibly   
wonder what had brought King Cold to the Arkozian's planetside.   
"Now what benefit is that which you have in mind, King Cold?" asked   
the Arkozian.  
  
"Well you see, I just happened to be flying around the galaxy,   
and I came upon a perfect planet that meets all of your specifications   
for colonization. And I thought to come over and close our deal, it   
seems I have had to make some minor changes in the order of planet   
acquisitions recently." King Cold warmly responded.  
  
"I see, well then, please feel free to land, so that we can see to   
your comforts personally, as long as you stay with us, Overlord Cold."   
Beamed the now gracious ambassador.  
  
"Thank you, you are most generous, however, I am in a bit of   
a hurry, and landing and taking off take too much time. I would   
prefer it if you would send your delegation to my ship, to look over the   
specifications, and finalize the deal." Smiled King Cold smoothly.  
  
The ambassador hesitated for a few moments, "Hmm, well I   
don't see why not, after all it is Arkozian battle technology that is the   
most powerful on the market these days." Replied the now slightly   
cocky ambassador.  
  
"Of course, I do deal with only the best." King Cold said in   
response.  
  
Smiling broadly, the ambassador responded in kind, "I will   
see you soon then, over and out."  
  
As the communication link was broke and the image of the   
ambassador faded to black on the com screen, King Cold's warm smile   
was replaced with an icy sneer of contempt. "Tell me the moment the   
convoy of the ambassador reaches the docking port. I will be in the   
tower." He told his crew as he turned to leave the operations bridge.  
  
"Yes sire!" Chorused the crew to the already vanished King   
Cold.  
  
As the small Arkozian vessel carrying the ambassador and his   
small retinue enter the docking port of King Cold's space cruiser. The   
doors behind then shut with a loud clank and the locking mechanism   
was heard to move into place. At the same time King Cold emerged   
from the tower, seated in a chair still attached to his ship, and pointed   
a finger, already decorated with a pinkish purple glowing ki ball,   
toward the doomed Planet of Arkoza. As the ki ball left his finger, it   
grew in size as it steadily progress towards the planet. Never knowing   
what hit them, the Arkozians were burnt to oblivion in a matter of   
minutes, as the ki blast roved over the entire planets surface, engulfing   
it in a blaze of destruction. Knowing it was only a matter of minutes   
before the entire planet exploded, once the ki blast reached its core,   
King Cold reentered the tower, and ordered his crew to move the ship   
to a safer location, while he proceeded to the docking port.   
  
The ambassador and his small retinue of only six other   
Arkozians were completely surrounded by King Cold's crew. The   
irony of the situation did not miss the ambassador as the weapons that   
were pointed at them were manufactured by Arkozians. The blasters   
were the best in the galaxy, however, King Cold was already too   
powerful to be effected by such devices, as the Arkozians were about to   
find out the hard way. Pointing their own blasters that were of a   
newer model at the surrounding soldiers, the Arkozians felt they were   
in a stale mate situation, with a slight advantage on the technological   
on their side. That was when King Cold stepped in, and without so   
much as a 'howdy do' he finished off the other six Arkozians leaving   
only the ambassador standing alive. The ambassador stood gaping at   
the result of King Cold's ki.  
  
"As you can see the blasters are of no effect when it comes to   
power, so you might as well surrender, and live for awhile longer,   
Bodi." King Cold spoke in a cool mocking tone.  
  
The ambassador dropped his weapon and cleared his throat.   
"Err…well…err..yes..I see…"stammered the now complacent   
Arkozian.  
  
"If you will follow me. I have some questions to put to you,   
concerning the beings known as Saiyans." King Cold turned with a   
flourish. The Arkozian hesitated for but a second and followed King   
Cold to his command chamber.  
  
Upon entering the chamber King Cold sat at once at the   
command chair and turned an intense stare at the Arkozian. Bodi   
came to stand directly in front of King Cold, now knowing there was   
no way around the inevitable. "I believe you know the protocol for   
those that are in defeat?" asked King Cold rhetorically with an   
eyebrow ridge raised.   
  
At that Bodi sunk to his knees, and immediately replied,   
"Please spare my life, your highness, I will tell you anything you need   
to know!" sobbed the last Arkozian.   
  
"Hmm, let me think I believe the typical response is: I may   
spare you life, you slug of a creature, if you tell me everything I need   
to know about the Saiyans." At the last word King Cold leaned   
forward to emphasis the threat, gleaming viciously at his prey.  
  
After about five hours had passed in the command chamber,   
the door slid open to let out a completely dejected Arkozian. As he   
entered the hallway, he looked about with a look of defeat and turned   
to his right, heading for the science core of the ship's tactical   
compliment.  
  
Inside the chamber, King Cold pressed the button that was a   
direct link to his pilot. "Set a course for the Darmina Quadrant sector   
Epsilon, Star Route K4 E9 T11 and mark in our planet catalog a   
'Vegetasei'." He paused for a moment and added, "Also, contact my   
son, Frieza, and let him know we will be visiting his section of the   
galaxy."   
  
  
Note: I will hopefully have the last installment out soon and the next   
chapter of Kauli's Story (not that I expect you to remember that at this   
late date) but anyhow, I have renewed respect and gratitude to all those   
fanfiction writers out there. So please enjoy and until the next chapter,   
peace V{^ -^}, -Tofu3k  



End file.
